DragonBallZ New Beginng Saga1 Earths Haunting Past
by NimionBlade
Summary: About a boy named Nimion -Gohan's second child, and his adventures with the Z team, you meet a veritiy of new characters (sorry no goku revival in this one.....at least not yet hehe)


~~Earth's New Beginning~~PG-13   
  
15 years after Goku fused with the great Earth dragon Shenron peace has prevailed over the tiny blue planet. Letting the people and technology flourish. In the small home of Videl and Gohan came another over the 15 years. A small boy to be the brother of now 29 year old Pan, his name is Nimion. In the large yellow dome of the Capsule Corporation still lives the high Prince Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and his sister Bra. Also a new couple arisen over the years. Marron and Goten have married. Krillin and 18 still live together and have had another daughter; her name is Holly, although Krillin and 18 are not as fighter spirited, as they were long ago. Even Tien and Choat-zu are alive and have gone back to living in Choat-Zus palace. Yamcha after he had stopped fighting, moved away and hasn't been seen since. Even the perverted Master Roshi is still kicking and reading the century full of Hentai magazines as he normally has always done. Puar and Oolong are very old in age but still got kick left in them. Although over the years not all good has come many of the loved Z warriors and their families haves past. The Ox-King sadly died 6 years   
after Goku's disappearance along with Mr. Satan a few days after. Chi-chi died 1 year ago from the same heart disease that threatened Goku. All has been quite, not one scream for help or a world in pain, but something stirring inside the Earth, something that has been there longer then the Kaios themselves were born. A dark and evil prescience that wears the night like a cloake around their shoulders. Something is happening deep down were no one can see it, something inhuman, something   
that will ultimately disrupt the peace on the Earth for eternity. Something that could be described as unstoppable.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YEA WHO!" A scream is heard as a small boy runs out of a large blue dome shaped building waving a white ribbon. "YES I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" He screams again. Then a girl in a red shirt and jeans walks up to him and says,   
"Nimion what you got there?" Nimion just turns and faces his older sister that just asked the question.   
" I GOT FIRST PLACE IN THE SCIENCE FAIR!" He yells out again handing the ribbon to Pan.   
"You're just like dad ya know that, all that math and science I don't know how you both do it." Pan takes the ribbon and looks at the tag attached to it, " First place in science fair   
for discovering the use of KI or energy from ones mind." " You mean to tell me you showed off your energy?!" She says while staring back onto Nimion's eyes.   
" No I didn't I harnessed it with a contraption Bulma helped me with, it was a model of a brain and it had a jar next to it with some energy particles floating around, don't loose your shirt over it ok sis." He says as he makes his way to Pans car.   
" DON'T LOOSE MY SHIRT! Why...I SHOULD POUND YOU HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She screams in Nimion's ear making him jump.   
"Whoa sis you're going to blow a gasket if you keep that up. Calm down its not like I actually showed I could fly or anything. Mom and Dad won't be mad. So don't worry."   
Two hours later when Nimion and pan get home to greet their parents.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"YOU WHAT!" Gohan yells   
"Uhh dad please calm down I didn't break any rules of the en..." Videl charging down his throat interrupts him.   
" WHAT DID WE TELL YOU ABOUT SHOWING OFF THAT ENERGY! DIDN'T GOHAN AND ME SPECIFICALLY SAY NO USE OF ENERGY IN PUBLIC!" She yells in a deafening voice. Nimion just looks at the floor and a tear drops from his face.   
"I-I-I'm sorry I thought you would be proud of me for getting first place in the science fair." After he says that he runs right of to his room and slams the door making the house wobble.   
"What are we going to do with him Gohan he just..." Videl says more calm but in a more sadden voice   
"Its ok I guess I should go talk to him." He says walk to off down the hall.   
"Hey dad?" Pan asks quickly.   
"Yea Pan?"   
"Umm could I go talk to Nimion first, I've baby sited him a lot and I may be able to calm him down." She says kindly   
"Well...I guess he does like you a lot more" Gohan just walks back to Videl and they walk out into the back yard as Pan goes and tried to calm Nimion down.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Other were on top of Karin Tower Korin and Denda have met to talk about a foreseen presence that made both their bodies shiver.   
"Ah Hello Denda we meet at last" Korin says sitting down in a chair.   
"Yes Korin it is a pleasure but I hate to meet you under these circumstances" he says as he takes his seat.   
" Ahh I don't know what al the fuss is about." Yajarobi blabbers, " IM going down stairs to get something to eat if you guys want any come now because it'll all be gone in a few minutes" he says as he stumbles off down the stairway.   
" Well where were we...oh yes about that Dark presence we felt a few nights ago."   
" Yes Korin I felt a evil energy come over me like a storm, it completely covered my energy, it was huge nothing like the kind SSJ4 Goku had this was much worse." Denda speaks with worries in his voice.   
" That's exactly what I felt Denda, like its rising form the Earth it self." Korin says as he gets up form the table and walks to the side of Karin Tower, "DENDA COME QUICK! COME LOOK AT WHAT I SEE!" Korin yells out as he looks down at the Earth.   
"Oh my Korin what is that it's right below Karin Tower and its coming out as the Earth!" Denda says franticly while running back to get his staff. Korin and Denda take another look over the edge and then the Black and Red clouds they saw hovering at the bottom of Karin Tower were now climbing extremely fast towards the two, within minutes All of Karin Tower is engulfed in a shroud of Black Mist. It glows red with blood and small screams can be heard with inside of Karin Tower.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back on Earth Gohan, Videl, Pan and Nimion all have gone to take a trip to the Capsule Building were a big reunion was gathered for the whole Z-Team.   
  
"So Nimion ready to see your GIRLFRIEND again" Pan says teasing.   
"...She's not my girlfriend Pan..." Nimion says crossing his arms and putting on a sour face.   
"Now you both need to cut it out" Gohan exclaims," You've both been like that since you both were little kids." he adds.   
"Now Nimion we expect you to have fun and not to sit around starring at the sky all day ok?" Videl says with some forcefulness in her voice.   
"OK mom...I promise" Nimion says with the same enthusiasm as he answered his sisters question with.   
"Hey dad, do you think Trunks will be there?" she says her eyes sort of lighting up.   
"Uhh...he should I don't see why not..." He says causously.   
"I hope so!" Pan says leaning back against her seat putting her hands to gather like she's praying. Gohan starts to whisper to Videl, " She's a nut case, just look at how she drools over Trunks like that." he mutters.   
"Yea but she loves him and they barley ever see each other" She says back softly.   
"Yea I guess your right...but still does she have to like DROOL over him like that, it makes my stomach turn." Gohan says as he looks out his window. Videl just looks at him and frowns a bit and then yells out. "Ok Kids were here!"   
"Oh wow...a big reunion for the whole group." Nimion says sarcastically. Pan looks at him and bops him on the head. " Oh shut up you little spoiled brat"   
Videl just walks to the tow of them and starts to pull them by their ears to the Capsule Corp door.   
"Man....all three of them look like... stooges or something.... ...heh well Videl can handle them both."  
Gohan thinks as he walks up the sidewalk. Videl knocks the door about 50 times before a girl opens it about Nimion's age.   
"Oh hi Videl...Hi Nimion!" She says with excitement.   
"Hi Holly party start yet?" Videl says as they all including the slow Gohan enters the dome.   
"Not yet were still waiting for Goten and Marron to come." Holly says as she walks next to Nimion, " Oh Gohan dad wanted to see you he's in the main living quarters, also Mom and Bulma are there chatting so oh I almost forgot, Pan.... hehehe Trunks is in his office hiding form you, he didn't want me to tell you." She says snickering.   
"Thanks Holly now I can finally talk to that man." Pan says running off.   
"Thank You" Gohan and Videl say as they make there way to the living quarters. Nimion just stands there leaning on a wall looking at the floor.   
"Nimion...what's wrong...you don't look happy?" Holly says facing Nimion.   
"I'm fine Holly, there's nothing wrong...where's Vegeta I want to fight him!" He says as his head springs up. Holly just looks at him with a point of sadness in her face. " He's in the gravity room training and he doesn't want to be disturbed so I wouldn't go bother him." She says.   
" OH COOL THANKS HOLLY!" Nimion says as he runs off to the gravity chamber.   
"...He doesn't recognize me...MAN! WHAT A STUBBORN JERK!" She says walking off to the main living quarters.   
"Oh and I also lost track of Korin and Dendas Ki about an hour ago Gohan" Krillin whispers to Gohan some more but stops as Holly walks in, "Huh...what's wrong honey" Krillin asks Holly.   
" Its Nimion I get the feeling he doesn't like me..." she says saddened.   
"...Actually Holly he knows you like him...to well I believe and I just think he's REALLY shy about talking to you." Gohan says sitting next to Holly. Then kaboom the whole Capsule building is shook by an enormous explosion from the back area of the Corporation.   
"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED!" Bulma burst out, "THAT CAME FROM THE GRAVITY CHAMBER!" She adds.   
"Oh no Nimion he went to the gravity chamber because he wanted to fight VEGETA!" Holly screams as she runs off. The rest of her family and friends follow her. Holly stops and screams as to what she saw. The entire gravity chamber was blown into nothing the walls were falling apart and there was a creator going down, and the ceiling was gone. Then from some of the falling debris Nimion climbs out. But to everyone's surprise with only a few scratches. Then the building starts to shake a little more and then BAM a large pile of ceiling fly's up and crumbs as it hits what's rest of the gravity chamber top and Vegeta floats out in a SSJ 1 form.   
"YOU STUPID KID! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING USING THAT MUCH POWER IN A KAMEHAMEHA BLAST!" Vegeta starts screaming.   
"Sorry Vegeta I thought you could have handled that...you are a Super Saiyan I'm no were near that level." Nimion calls back.   
"I CAN BUT IF ITS A WAY OF MISS ITS USELESS YOU LITTLE PUNK NOW IM GONA TEAR YOU TO SHRE..." Vegeta's interrupted by Videl and Holly at the same time walking up to Nimion and screaming.   
"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING!"   
Nimion just falls to the floor and sits Indian style,   
" I-I...I'm sorry.... I always ruin these things..." he says depressed.   
"Oh it's not big deal Nimion"   
Dr. Briefs says as he walks around the corner. " I can always have some of my best employs re-build it and I can also up the gravity if you want Vegeta." He says helping Nimion up.   
"Well at least SOME good came out of your STUPID MOVE kid. I guess I can let it go for now..." Vegeta says slyly. Holly just hangs on Nimion's arm and keeps asking.   
"Are you Ok? Are you all right? Are you sure?"   
"YES HOLLY I AM, NOW GET OFF MY ARM!" He says as he tosses her off and walks around the corner pushing the late Bra, Trunks and Pan out of his way as the round the corner too. Trunks just looks about and says.  
"What just happened?"   
" Long story Trunks dear but its all fine now" Bulma says making her way back to the main living quarters.   
"Uhh...hello...I heard an explosion" a voice comes from the hallway.   
"BROTHER! You made it!" Gohan yells out as he looks at Goten rounding the corner with Marron.   
" Like always I miss everything" he says as he shakes his bros hand.   
"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Vegeta yells out.   
Everybody turns and looks at Vegeta except Holly who started to run off in search of Nimion.   
"What's wrong father?" Bra asks.   
" Don't you fools feel it! It's huge.... I-I-I...Have never been this scared of a power since I faced Brolly." He says as he starts to shiver.   
"What...no way I don't feel it" Trunks says out.   
Now Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Krillin, and 18 are all trying to sense were the power is coming form as Videl, Bra, Pan and Marron go off to find Bulma, Nimion and Holly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nimion...please come on talk to me. I'm worried about you" Holly pleads to Nimion.   
"...Holly why do you always hang off me when were in the same place...it gets really annoying" Nimion says still walking down the hall not paying attention to Holly.   
"...Well...I love you I guess that why I want to be around you." Holly says looking down. At the sound of this Nimion totally forgets what's he's doing and smashing in a poll in the middle o the hall way and fall down.   
"Y-YOU WHAT!" Nimion says as he scrambles back up.   
Holly starts to blush." You heard me..." she says as she grabs Nimion's hand. Just then Bulma and Pan yell at them both as the come running down the hallway. " HOLLY, NIMION! FOLLOW US SOMETHING TERRIBLE MAY HAPPEN!" They both scream as they grab Holly and Nimion's arms.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back down were Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, 18, and Krillin are. They all just shoot open their eyes and look at each other like they are talking with telekinesis. Trunks then breaks the silence by saying.   
"What ...are we going to do..." he says with fear   
" Well first all the women and children need to hide then all the strongest fight will follow me." Vegeta says demanding.   
"...Well that leaves me out" Krillin says, " I'll go hide the others" he says as he runs off.   
"Ok then the rest of you come with me we will need something" Vegeta says walking statically down a corridor.   
"Were not your slaves Vegeta!" Goten yells out. Vegeta stop and turns around looking the young man in the eyes.   
"If you want to survive then do as I say are you can take who ever you want with you and try to defeat it alone. But I'd advise you to stay out of my way if you are." Vegeta said as he grabbed Goten's shirt. Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and 18 all arrive shortly down the hall to a large room with a bunch of silver boxes shelved on the ways.   
"Here you may need these." He says opening the nearest chest. "These are a better version of the Saiyan armor I wear but you may like it better it doesn't have the Saiyan look to it" he says as he tosses a few pairs down.   
"What...aren't you going to wear one Vegeta?" Trunks says picking up the suit with his name on it.   
"AHAH Wear one of those ridiculous things, never!" Vegeta laughs out as he opens another case and pulls out another vest of armor. " I'll use what I always have, its most flexible, but not as in good condition as yours but that's ok because I'm a lot stronger then you weaklings" Vegeta lets out.   
"WEAKLING! WHY IM GOING TO..." Goten snaps but is interrupted by Gohan.   
"Goten your no match for him and don't try to start a fight it will only cause trouble." He says glaring back at Vegeta.   
"Well if both you boys are done bickering can we get to the point" 18 steps up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
" AH SIS LET GO YOUR HURTING MY ARM!" Nimion screams as he's dragged down the hallway with Holly by Bulma and Pan trying to find a place to hide.   
"Sorry Nimion but we got to find a place to hide quickly, Bulma do you know where were going?" She's asks   
"Yea your going down to B3, turn here its the losses level underground." She says barley knocking over a few vases while sharply turning a corner with Holly. Nimion then breaks his sister's grip and stops running.   
" Don't grab me again let me run myself that hurt a lot." He snaps   
"Sorry bro but come on we may not have much time." She says walking back to Nimion. Holly just stares at Nimion as he runs along side Pan. Thinking why is he so up-set.   
" Here we are the elevators down to B3. Get in everybody" Bulma says rushing Holly and Nimion in first.   
"Well Bra, Marron and Mom meet us there?" Pan asks Bulma.   
"They should already be down there with father." Bulma says hitting the B3 button. Nimion stands against one wall just thinking. " Man this bites I wanted to go fight...but no I'm a kid I'm to young...ARGH IT MAKES ME SO MAD!" He scowls in his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta and the rest are headed in the direction of the evil power they all felt.   
"Vegeta I think I know were the power is located. I think it may be around Karin Tower. I felt, Korin, Yajarobi and Dendas Ki just disappear moments before the power you felt." Gohan says flying up next to Vegeta.   
"Uhh...what...well WERES KARIN TOWER THEN!" He spurts out.   
"This way" Gohan points and fly's off in that direction. Vegeta and the rest turn and follow Gohan to Karin Tower below Kami's Lookout.   
"Huh.... what's that.... Gohan who's that black person riding the carpet over there going the ether direction." Goten says.   
"Its Mr. Popo! We should go ask he what's happing." Gohan says as he fly's towards Mr.Popo, "Mr. Popo! It's me Gohan!" Gohan yells trying to get his attention.   
"Wha, oh Gohan am I glade to see you, its awful what has happened. Denda and Korin, and....and....I was just on my way to find you." Mr. Popo says rapidly and frightened.   
"Its ok MR. Popo slow down, can you tell us what happened?" Trunks asks him.   
"I can't really describe it. Its like a black flowing mist of clouds like Garlic Jr. Black Water Mist, but this ones got a Ki to it, like someone or something controlling it. I could hear Kami and Korin screaming as the cloud flowed over the Lookout. I jumped on my magic carpet and started to find you." He says a little more calmed.   
"...I'm going to kill whatever it is." Vegeta bursts out.   
"Vegeta wait, you even said it yourself the power was much more stronger then your level 4 form, so how can you say your going to kill whatever it is." Gohan says appearing in front of Vegeta.   
"...Grrr UGTH! YOU KNOW NOTHING FOOL! IM VEGETA! PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" Vegeta's screams out as his Ki starts to rise.   
"See, you're not going to win a fight like that ever Vegeta." Gohan says staring in his eyes. Then Vegeta's eyes just snap open. Fear shoots through him. Gohan then just look up and at the other Z fighters and their al white as can be, fear stricken as they all float slightly back.   
" Uhh guys...w-what a-a-are you doing?" Gohan says scared too much to move.   
"Gohan...r-r-RUN! LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Goten screams out. Gohan just flips around and a dark figure about 3 times shit height floats there. Three sharp bloody claw on each finger. Fangs a foot long that sticks out from his mouth and aim up. Four horns that stick straight up and 2 black eyes. He floats there his muscles bulging and throbbing. A bit a droll drips from his month and behind him is nothing but darkness, all that can be heard are the screams of people and the laughter of minions that sound like there torturing the people.   
"AHH...ARGH " Gohan screams, his hair lights up into the Golden color of the Super Saiyan and his aura explodes out and around him putting out the 2nd level of the Super Saiyan before the monsters eyes. "You won't get away for what you've gone to those people" he says as he tosses a punch at the monster. The being just grins and catches his punch with ease then gripping his whole arm and snapping it in half.   
"AHH M-My ARM! AHH" Gohan yells out in pain as he starts to fall from the sky.   
" BROTHER!" Goten yells as he catches the unconscious Gohan.   
All of a sudden a flash a pure white light and energy exploded in mid sky as Vegeta started his transformation into a SSJ4.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Please Mom! Let me go help!" Nimion begs to Videl as they hide in under the CC building.   
"No Nimion I said your not going out there its too dangerous now go and do something before I ground your little butt." She lets out. Nimion just walks away and finds a far away corner to sit in.   
"Damn it this isn't fair I can help. Damn it why won't she let me help father!" Nimion screams in his head.   
"Nimion...." Holly says softly as she walks up to him.   
"What? I'm going to leave so be quick." He says getting up.   
"You're not going to go out there are you?!" Holly says cupping her hands to her mouth.   
"Yea I'm going to help, I don't care what Mother said." He snorts   
"Well if your going I'm going also." Holly says stubbornly.   
"Fine but don't try anything-stupid ok. Follow me."He says quietly running past the other adults. " OK hears the elevator come on but do it quickly." He whispers. They both quickly get into the elevator and hit the Min Floor button and in seconds they arrive on the first floor. Once the doors are fully open they both burst out flying with white auras flaring around each other.   
"Where do you think they went Nimion?" Holly asks as they fly out the front door and stop in mid-air.   
"Humm...I know THIS WAY I CAN FEEL VEGETAS ENERGY SKYROCKETTING!" He yells as he flares up again and takes off. Holly just feet behind him.   
"Nimion I'm scared, what if Vegeta cant do anything then were no match for whatever is out there." Holly shutters.  
"Well I'm going to risk it I'd rather fight then watch." Nimion says as he speeds up. A few moments later they both stop in mid air to se a small battle going on a ways off.   
"THATS VEGETA!" Holly screams. "He's fighting something out there!" She adds.   
"Come on let go get by the others." Nimion says as he fly's off toward Goten, 18 and Trunks.   
"WAIT!" Holly says. "My moms over there, if she sees me I'm dead." She whispers.   
".... My dads over there somewhere but I'm not worried come on." Nimion says again racing towards the others.   
"Huh...." Trunks looks over his shoulder to see who was approaching. " AH NIMION HOLLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE!" Trunks yells.   
"We where here to..." Nimion starts to say but the extremely brilliant flash of energy from the sky made him stop. Then a figure starts to fall slowly from the sky.   
"Vegeta DID IT!" Goten yells out in joy. Vegeta comes out of the smoke with an extremely huge Ki Ball raised above his hands.   
"DIE DEMON!" He screams and he tosses the balls forward and down at the monster. Right before it hit the being he screamed out in a high pitched voice. Then the ball engulfed his body and exploded in a flash of red orange. Vegeta then floats back to the group in worse condition then they all had thought.   
"Father! W-what HAPPENED!" Trunks yells. Vegeta is covered in his own blood one of his eye were blasted and a arm had a blast go though it there are cuts allover his front chest and many holes and tears in his pants, blood dripping from his mouth.   
"That...t-t-thing said it was o-only the begging, h-he was only a scout and the weakest o-o-of his kind." Vegeta stutters, " I-I-I uhghh..." Vegeta faints and Trunks rushes under and catches him.   
"So what do we do now?" Trunks asks.  
"Well first we get Vegeta back and toss him in a recovery pod then we lock the 2 kids away so they don't escape again." 18 says turning looking at her daughter.   
"Uhh...heh Hi mom..."Holly says fly's a little closer to Nimion.   
"Lets just get back to the Corp before anymore of those things come" he says as he lays Gohan on Mr.Popos magic carpet.   
"Yea-good idea Goten, hope you don't mind Mr. Popo." He says lays Vegeta next to Gohan.   
"No please I would like to help...I want to see Kami again." Pop says.   
"Alright are you finished then lets go back." 18 finishes while blasting off towards the C.C building.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
six hours have past since the teams last encounter. Trunks, Goten, 18, Gohan, Vegeta are all in a gravity chamber training against on another, Pan, Bra, Bulma, Krillin, Marron, Videl, Holly and Nimion are all in the main living room sitting and just listening to the faint sounds oh crashes and whams of the 5 fighters fighting.   
"I can't take it MOM LET ME TRAIN WITH DAD PLEASE!" Nimion jumps up and begs Videl.   
"I said no Nimion I don't want to see you get hurt." Videl says putting a hand on her son's shoulder.   
"B-but...ARGH! Fine ..." Nimion marches back to the chair he was in and crosses his arms. All of a sudden Pan springs to her feet and asks "Bulma do you still have that ship that me, trunks and Goku used to find the Dark Star Dragonballs with?"   
"I think I do but why do you need it Pan?" Bulma questions.   
"Because I want to go to New Namek and see if there Nameks can help and to see if Piccolos returned their." She says.  
"Great idea Pan, same sense as your dad." Krillin adds.   
"Your right Pan you can go to new Namek and get the Dragonballs their too!" Bulma says leaping up.   
"OH YEA FINALLY AN ADVENTURE I CAN GO ON!" Nimion yells as he jumps form his chair."   
"Over my dead body Nimion." Videl scowls, "You're not going into space and wandering off."   
"MOM! WHY WONT YOU LET ME BECAUSE A FIGHTER LIKE DAD!" Nimion cries out.   
"Nimion just stop whining already it gets annoying" Holly speaks.   
"Well we do need some more people to go to Namek with me." Pan says.   
"Ok I'll go, I've been to the old one why not the new." Krillin lets out. KABOOM! A green blast goes right through the living room that everybody's in and out the wall.   
"AHHHHHHHHH" every body screams as they are tossed to the floor.   
"Oh my god! Pan!" Videl screams as she sees pans body was half way into the blast as it want thought he building.   
"SIS! NO!" Nimion screams as she runs to her sister with a partially broken leg. As he look over her whole right side was severed form her body disintegrated by the blast no blood was found because the heat from the blast clotted it immediately.   
"No pan no!" Videl screams as she holds her daughter's body.   
Right then Holly screams, as she looks from were the blast came from. Seven shadowy figures stood each one looked exactly the same. The middle one steps forward and said in a low grumbling horror some voice.   
"This planet we shall reclaim as our own. NO one shall stand in the way of resurrection of the Deruom Race!" After the monsters last word Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and 18 came running into the hall.   
"What the hell are though...PAN!" Trunks yells, "WHY YOU PIECE OF **** YOUR GOING TO BURN IN **** WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU!" Trunks leaps at the middle one but to his surprise was knocked into a wall by a double punch from the 2 on the right.   
"Trunks are you ok?" Gohan says.  
"Now its time to see you ugly things can really do." Vegeta says with a smirk. Three of the monsters leap at Vegeta and right before they land on him Vegeta yells out Final Flash.   
"DIE SCUM!" His voice echoes and energy shoots out from the front of his front cindering the three devils.   
"Ha such weaklings, TRUNKS you still have much to learn." Vegeta calls out laughing.   
"Hehehe we'll see, AHHH!" The middle monster screams. The ground starts to shake.   
"What's GOING ON!" Gohan screams.   
"Look!" Goten points out the hole were the blast came dozens of mini Devils are running towards the C.C.   
"You wanted a challenge Vegeta now you have one I hope you like ...the ENTERTAINMENT AHAHAHAHHA" The monster says disappearing into nothing.   
"VIDEL GET THE GIRLS AND KIDS OUT OF HERE NOW!" Gohan screams   
Nimion just flashes by Gohan and out the hole floating high in the air in front of the armada that running at the C.C.   
"NIMION NO! GET BACK HERE!" Gohan screams and leaps out the hole after him.   
"TAKE THIS DEMON! MASENKO-HA" Nimion lets out a brilliant white Masenko from his cupped hands, which covers over all the mini devils.   
"Nimion..." Gohan stops in mid flight and watches his sons beam blow the devils back. He suddenly stops and the devils just keep running forward.   
"N-NO NOT POSSIBLE!" Nimion screams 18, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks fly out he hole.   
"Goten I think we should do something that we haven't done in a long time." Trunks says motioning to Goten.   
"What are you thinking Trunks" Vegeta calls.   
"Yea Trunks your right lets do it" Goten says out.   
"They're going to...Fuse!" 18 says.   
Goten and Trunks Voices speak out at the exact same time as they do the   
Motions of the fusion dance.   
"FU-ION...HA!"   
Goten and Trunks touch figures and bursts of lights fly out between them.   
"I'm not waiting for this ARHG! AHH" Vegeta screams out and flares up into SSJ4 once more and dives at the devil barged.   
"HE YEA! GOTENKS IS ALIVE! AND NOW A SSJ4 WHOOO HOOOO!" Gotenks lets out dancing in the air.   
"GOTENKS GET TO WORK AND STOP DANCING!" 18 screams, "Gohan and Vegeta are already fighting and we need to help then. "  
"Uhh...man...OK! SUPER GHOST KAMAKAZIE ATTACK!" Gotenks starts to use his famous and ditzy moves.   
"Man..... Goten and trunks...Vegeta and dad...also 18...I NEED TO HELP THEM!" Nimion rushes down to the battle. Now which has started to take place inside the C.C building. The devil creatures are about Krillins height and each holds some sort of weapon with a twisted and rusted blade stained with blood from so many others.   
"AHHHH HELP" Marron screams out as six-devil creature's spring on her.   
"I'm coming!" Krillin says but is stopped by a ambush of 4 demons which give him 3 blows to the stomach ripping it open with their knifes, letting him lay their to bleed and die. Gotenks and 18 are fighting back to back barley holding off 200 constant barrages. Vegeta's getting the best of himself, getting beat the most with 1/3rd of the armada slicing and spearing his body with their weapons of torcher. Gohans dead huddled over Videl, Bulma and Bra, as he protected them form a deadly ax with is imbedded into his spine. Nimion is having good luck so far fending off 2 devils at a time form getting to Holly. KABOOM! 18 and Gotenks fall from the sky dead. Each one of them falls to the ground with their insides dangling form their body, a devil got inside each one and kamikazes each one leaving nothing but a blood pool of organs to fall to the Earth.   
Then the same demon that had killed Pan returns.   
"HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH AHAHAHAH, It seems as though your no match for our strength. I shall put the rest of you out of your misery." The demon says holding out a hand. The little demon devil which had started the slaughter of the Z warriors disappear and the giant demon just fires another green blast engulfing everyone including the entire area for 5 miles. Destroying everything in its path.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another 3 hours pass before a rock falls down revealing Nimion battle wounded.   
"Uhh...w-wher...am ...I. DAD, MOM, SIS, HOLLY!" He screams, as he try's to get up. He gets himself into a sitting position and sees nothing but black, red, and smoke all over. He then swiftly turns his head to where he hears foots steps coming his way. He lets out a cry for help but nothing but air reaches his lips.   
"Its ok" the figure says lending down a hand.   
"Y-your..." Nimion says taking the green mans hand.   
"Yes I am Piccolo, Although I arrive on Earth too late to help." He says looking around, "come" he says pulling Nimion out of the rubble and placing him on his feet. Nimion stumbles and falls but fallows Piccolo a short ways to what looks like to be the right wing of the C.C building.   
"N-Nimion..." Videl says reaching for her child.   
"Mom...is dad..." Nimion says sitting.   
"Yes Nimion Gohans dead along with Goten, Trunks Pan, 18 and Krillin." Piccolo says with his dead voice like he's had since the beginning.   
"N-no..... They can't be...all dead...." Nimion thinks.   
"NIMION!" Holly's voice screams.   
"Holly...your alive" he says surprised   
Nimion for the first time finds himself hugging Holly   
"So...Piccolo where's the others?" Nimion asks.   
"They're somewhere safe I'm letting them heal their much more wounded then you three." He says sitting looking at the sky.   
"Piccolo do you remember Ubuu?" Holly asks.   
"Ubuu...I barley do why do you ask?"   
"Because I was told he's as half as strong as Goku so we could use his help." Holly says sitting down next to piccolo.   
"Nimion bring that bag here that's next to your arm." Piccolo yells   
Nimion hands him the bag. " Its heavy what's in it?"   
"I took the pleasure of getting these while I was son my way here." Piccolo pulls out all 7 Dragonballs.   
"WOW the Dragonballs!" Holly says happily.   
"That's not possible, Dendas dead...those cant be real!" Nimion says as he picks up the 1st star DB.   
"You forget Nimion I am Kami too, I just made those but I can only let the dragon grant one wish not 2." Piccolo says reaching for the 4 star ball, "Goku..."   
" So do you think we should wish Goku back?" Holly asks.   
"We cant...sad to say but that's something that Shenron can't do anymore. Remember the original Shenron went with Goku." Piccolo says still staring at the 4 star DragonBall.   
"Well what could...we wish for.... One wish...one chance...one time" Nimion mutters   
"Devils...I can hear the people of this planet calling out for help, screaming in murderous pain as those monsters tourcher and devour the people while their still alive." Piccolo says looks behind his shoulder.   
"Mom...dad...sis...they're all dead...what am I to do now...." Holly says with tears trickling down her cheeks.   
"No..... Pan...dad...and moms dieing...No..... I WON'T TAKE IT! I-I CANT STAND IT, NO ONE SHOULD DO THIS THEY COME TO MY HOME AND DESTROY WHAT I LOVE AND CHERISH! I...I I WILL KILL THEM ALL! AHHHHH" Nimion calls out as he appears standing straight up screaming out into the black sky. As his power starts to climb the Earth below his own 2 feet begin to break up and crumble. His eyes flash from black to turquoise and back many times. His hair and body glow out yellow as his hair grows and goes back to its normal length. His hair suddenly straights out sharp dagger like points form as he all flares up yellow. His tail sprouts from his lower back. His aura flaring as a burning reddish-yellow brush fire. Then a sudden explosion of rage from the center of his body shoots out in all direction blue and white sparks flying from his arms and legs. Piccolo and Holly just stare in amazement as Nimion goes from SSJ1 all the way to 3 and back.   
"Ni-Nimion...your a Super...Saiyan." Piccolo says his jaw dropped in awe.   
Then a sudden silence as he starts flaring, all that's left is his eyes are now a bright turquoise and his hair a golden yellow, tail waving from what winds whips by him.   
"I...I am a Super Saiyan...But this still isn't enough...and dream I longed for...to be like dad and become a super Saiyan...has come true but I still feel as weak as I did." Nimion says still staring in the same direction he has been.   
"What do you mean not strong enough!" Piccolo says in amazement as he is   
still stunned from Nimion SSJ1 and 2 transformation.   
"Piccolo...calls out the dragon I know the wish that we shall make." He says powering down.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Kami's lookout. The demons from the unknown part of Earth have claimed the seat atop the lookout.   
"I am glad we have finally escaped that dead zone." A shadow figure in the throne of Kami's says.   
"Yes your lord, the Legendary Kaioshin did a pretty neat trick of sealing us in the dead zone and then casting us into another dimension and sealing himself with us deep inside the core of the Earth, but to he realization he couldn't hold our power as it grew and here we are now." The demon says laughing.   
"You've been my companion since the beginning Folore. I have always trusted you with these events, now what brings you hear?" The shadowy demon says.   
"Its concerning those warriors that have been told in our legends, we've been able to kill almost all of them, but still 4 remain." Folore says bowing at the ground.   
"Humm...it appears that they're just a tad more resistant then they appear to be." The overlord says, "Send a full armada to finish them off, then nothing is in our way of re-taking this planet as we once ruled it." He says standing up and walking down past Folore, " I will entrust this to you my friend...do not disappoint me." He says grinning and walking off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"COME OUT DRAGON AND GRANT MY WISH!" Piccolo yells.   
The 7 balls flash a bright yellow and then bam! The dragon strikes out of the center ball climbing the black sky.   
" YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER, I SHALL GRANT YOU ONE WISH NOW TELL ME." The dragon says in his low grumbling.   
"I wish for you to revive the Legendary Kaioshin to this spot!" Nimion calls out.   
"Legendary KAIO?!" Piccolo says turning and looking at Nimion sharply, piccolo then starts to think. "How does he know about the legendary Kaioshin...?"   
"YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED!!!... YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL!" The Dragonballs fly upward and flash out across the world waiting for the next adventure or fool to find them.   
"Legendary Kaioshin? Who's that..." Holly says curious.   
"Just wait...and everything will be clear enough soon." Nimion says staring right ahead of himself. Wind brushes dust across the ground as Nimion stares ahead of himself. "What are you..?" Holly try's to say, but she's silenced by Nimion's shh sound emanating from his lips. Just then a man suddenly appeared in front of Nimion. A Kaioshin, but this one was different then the rest. He wore a large Kaio-like armor over a black-reddish kimono. The clothes were decorated with red and blue jewels of all shapes and sizes. He wore two golden wristbands about half a foot long, one on each arm. Also the traditional Puttora earrings on both ears. A large sword was attached to a belt that ran across his chest. He tilts his head up and says one thing to Nimion.   
"Thank-you."   
Piccolo and Holly just stare at one another and look back and forth   
between the Kaioshin and Nimion. "I suppose you wonder who, why, and where I came from Piccolo." The Kaioshin grins as he turns to face Piccolo. "Y-you can read minds just like all the Kaioshin I see, yes please do tell us how Nimion knew to wish you back here." Piccolo says still with the stunned look on his green face.   
"Well this girl over here looks like she's asking the same thing you are Piccolo, isn't that right Holly." The Kaioshin says turning now to face Holly.   
"What.....are you..." Holly says gasping a little.   
"Please lets all sit and Ill explain everything in full detail so you all know what is going on here." the Kaioshin says sitting down Indian style. Everyone does the same and they gather in somewhat of a small circle around the Kaioshin.   
"A long time ago. Further back before the Other World you know today was even created there was no Kaioshin's, Kais, or even a Daio-Kaio. There was only me. This planet was the source of all evil throughout the universe. It was originally owned by a race of pure evil-hatred devils. They sent their men, troops and citizens to other inhabited planets. They enslaved the people, used them for entertainment, pleasures, and for their own food as well. When I came aware of this I immediately went to Earth and fought battle after battle with them. I lost every battle that I had fought. Eons past and they were slaughtering every last thing. So an idea came to my head. I create the other world caretakers you know today. All the Kaioshin: North, East, South and West were all my clones. The four Kais I had at pointed since their race lived forever. Also the last and Daio-Kaio I appointed because he was as strong as I was, so he was ideal to take command of the other world. After I had done that I left for Earth, I got there and fought for hours upon hours of painful battles then I finally did a trick that worked. I opened a Deadzone and locked them in for eternity. After that I sealed them and myself in the Earth, never to known or live again. There was a problem though. About five million years later the ancestors of Babi-dee and Garlic escaped the zone. They killed me after they escaped but the didn't have the power to open the dead zone to let their empire out. SO they went off far into the outskirts of the Universe to do their evil bidding. They both came back and you had faced and destroyed them." The Kaioshin looks at the ground as he finishes his story.   
"No....way" Holly says covering her mouth.   
"That explains why Earth has always been the center of all the happing throughout the universe." Piccolo says in a surprised voice,   
"I still do not get how Nimion knew to use our wish to bring you back." Piccolo asks.   
"I used my other world spirit and infiltrated Nimion's body giving him a significant power boost as you and Holly saw earlier. Then I told him telepathically to wish me back to this realm. That's all there was to it." The Kaioshin answers.   
"So what happens now? Do we attack them?" Nimion asks rapidly.   
"No, first Piccolo you and Holly need to become much stronger." The Kaioshin says standing backup, "Also we need Vegeta, did you find him Piccolo?"  
"....No I didn't but I did feel his KI still at an extremely high level, so he must be around here somewhere." Piccolo says looking about.   
"That will make it a little more difficult to defeat them." The Kaioshin says sadly. "Wait.... What about Ubuu!" Holly blurts out.   
"Yes your right Ubuu could help, he's about as strong as Goku when he was a Super Saiyan now, but I cannot sense his KI from here." Piccolo says looking at Holly.   
"Lets not worry about that now, first you three must prepare yourselves   
with training."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SIR, We've caught one of those fighters" Folore says running into the throne room.   
"Good...bring him to me, I want to examine it." The overlord says standing up.   
"ARGH LET ME GO, ILL KILL YOU ALL, AHHHH, ARGH LET GO I SAID!" Vegeta's voice echoes down the hall as he's brought into the throne room.   
"Hello...heh" the overlord laughs. "You look like a feisty one...a tail? You don't happen to be a Saiya-jin do you?" The overlord asks as he glares into Vegeta's eyes.   
"IM THE PRINCE YOU PIECE OF ****!" Vegeta says spitting in the overlord's face.   
"Grrr....well then let me see for myself!" The overlord shows his fangs and grabs Vegeta's arm.   
"W-what are you going to do!" Vegeta says white with fear.   
"THIS!" The overlord screams. He then takes a large chunk out of Vegeta's arm with his fangs. Chewing the muscle and what bone he had torn off.   
"Umm...you are defiantly the prince of the Saiya-jin."   
Vegeta sits there screaming in horrific pain, as he try's to hold the blood from gushing out.   
"I'm still a bit hungry." The overlord smiles. He bends down and rips off Vegeta's arm devouring it whole. Then drinking the blood that oozes out. Vegeta just screams louder in the most horrific pain he's ever come across.   
"Wow, yum, what an appetizer, now for the MAIN COURSE!" The overlord says as his fangs grow out. He comes down on Vegeta's head tearing it off chewing and crunching the Saiyans skull. Savoring every piece of flesh and bone, licking his lips the last drop of blood swallowed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Kaioshin's eyes light up in fear.   
"What's the matter?" Nimion asks.   
"I-its Vegeta, h-hes dead...I could hear him screaming then all his Ki vanished..." the Kaioshin looks to the ground.   
"N-no way.... Vegeta's dead." Holly says staring off in a direction.   
"HEY!" A voice calls.   
"Ubuu..." Piccolo says looking into the sky.   
"Hey, I can't believe I found you guys...where's the others?" Ubuu says landing.   
"So this is Ubuu, glad to meet you but I'm sorry to say your other friends didn't make it." The Kaioshin speaks.   
"...I...see, so they're all dead?"  
"Yes Ubuu, they all died fighting the demons that arose from the Earth." Piccolo says harshly.   
"I can't believe it...so umm who's that?" Ubuu says with a gleam in his eyes.   
"I am Kaioshin, the first, the beginning, I am the creator of the other world." He says bowing towards Ubuu.   
"Yo-your the Legendary Kaioshin!?" Ubuu says with amazement.   
"Yes"   
"This means we can win, right!?" Ubuu says putting a smile on face.   
"No Ubuu, we may not win" Piccolo says interrupting Ubuu's happy thoughts.   
"We cant, b-but we got the Legendary Kaioshin on our side!" Ubuu yells.   
"Wait...isn't their something called the Room of Time and Spirit, at Kami's Lookout?" Holly says looking back at everybody.   
"You're right, we can get more training there!" Ubuu says happy again   
"Yes but you forget that these demons are everywhere, who knows where they are now." Piccolo says.   
"B-but...not again were lost." Ubuu says falling towards the ground at the thought of dieing.   
"Everyone put a hand on my back." The Kaioshin says suddenly.   
"What for?" Nimion asks.   
"Please we don't have the time just put a hand on my back." The Kaioshin now says a little harsher. Everyone places a single-hand on the Kaioshin's back right after the last hand touches him they disappear without a trace. Moments later they all find themselves atop Kami's Lookout.   
"There now you may train." They Kaioshin says.   
"You mean were...but what about them?" Holly says quivering.   
"Its fine they won't sense us as long as you fight in that room you speak of." The Kaioshin says putting a hand on Holly's shoulder.   
"Ok we know that Nimion and Holly have never entered the Chamber along with the Kaioshin, I've used up my time and Ubuu says he's been in there once." Piccolo says trying to figure out how to work a training schedule.   
"I know Holly and Nimion will train once at a time, Holly once with the Kaioshin then Nimion once with the Kaioshin, then they'll both go in together." Ubuu says proud of his thinking.   
"Good idea, I shall take Holly and Nimion first for the training then you shall go Ubuu then Holly and Nimion will enter for their last time." The Kaioshin says looking about the Kami's Lookout.   
"W-what no way!" Nimion screams.   
"Oh grow up you spoiled brat!" Holly yells pulling on his ear.   
"OW OW!! OK!" Nimion says in a little pain.   
"You must it's the only way, now Holly go with the Kaioshin." Piccolo says.   
"Good lets continue this." The Kaioshin says opening the Chamber door and walking in closing it behind Holly.   
"Now what do we do?" Nimion says sitting down.   
"I remember there was a room called the Pendulum Room around here, it's also used for training." Piccolo says.   
"Wait a minute PICCOLO! YOUR SUPOSTA BE DEAD!" Ubuu blurts out.   
"Err.... Uhh...ok I guess you should know when I decided to stay in hell I asked the Nameks to revive me about a year ago, since then I've lived on New Namek and only Pan and Gohan knew it." Piccolo says forming a few sweat drops.   
"Well that explains a lot then" Ubuu says still looking weirdly at Piccolo.   
"Can we get back to talking about training!" Nimion says.   
"Ok Nimion.... Piccolo should we send him in the Pendulum Room?" Ubuu asks.   
"Yes I think taking a trip into the past with Cell will do him some good." Piccolo says.   
"Cell? Dad told me stories about him...I've never seen him though but dad says his an evil monster." Nimion says.   
"Well follow me Nimion." Piccolo says walking into a room, "stand right there Nimion" Piccolo Says.   
"Uhh.... Ok" Nimion says stepping into the circle of the Pendulum Room, "Are you sure this is safe?" Nimion says a little scared.   
"It's ok Nimion your dream like spirit will only be transported to the past, your physical body will stay here." Piccolo says reassuring Nimion. The Pendulum starts to creak back and forth; suddenly a green beam shoots down from it covering Nimion as his spirit is transported to the past when the Cell Games took place.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KABOOM, an explosion roars throughout the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The Kaioshin and Holly have begun their training. The Kaioshin gave Holly a girl-type Kaio outfit to train in, it looks like Gohan's type when he had on, but it's color is that of a reddish-dark pink color with two pink Puttora earrings.  
"You fight well Holly, but you're lacking strength, you've got the speed to hit me but no power to hurt me." The Kaioshin says landing on the Hyperbolic Time Chamber floor. Holly lands nearly out of breath across form the Kaioshin. "Yeah so...you're a Kaioshin, I bet you know the Kaio-ken, if you taught me that then I may be more of a challenge to you." Holly says struggling to stand up but with an evil smirk on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nimion spends close to one whole day in the Pendulum room. He awakes to find himself back to reality. Looking around trying to refocus his eyes someone speaks near by.  
"So how was it?" A voice calls, Nimion just turns and squints and recognizes the figure shape.  
"He's monstrous! He killed everyone with out mercy!" Nimion cries out.  
"Settle down Nimion, it wasn't real, it's all in the past and your father took care of him so don't worry. Piccolo says.  
"My ...father..." Nimion stares at the floor and a tear slides off his cheek and crashes to the floor. Piccolo looks at Nimion's weak cry.  
"Eh.... Nimion lets go wait for Holly to return from her training with the Kaioshin, they should almost be done" Piccolo says walking up to Nimion. Nimion just nods and follows Piccolo.  
All three of them, Nimion, Piccolo and Ubuu wait patiently outside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's door.  
"Thirty minutes left...right?" Nimion says looking up at Piccolo.  
"That's right kid."  
Ubuu walks off and strides into another room, Nimion and Piccolo look as he enters a far off room.  
"Where's that Piccolo?" Nimion asks puzzled.  
"It looks like Ubuu's going to prepare some food for us, so we can eat when Holly comes out of the room." Piccolo says looking back at the door.  
Four more hours pass as Nimion and Piccolo still wait patiently in front of the door, Ubuu's runs back telling them that everything's prepared and waits with them for the door to be opened.  
"Any time now they should be appearing" Piccolo says. Right then the handle makes a Kha-chink sound and swings open, a white light blazes out and two shadowy fingers stand in the way.  
"H...Holly" Nimion says as he stares at who once was a 15 year old girl and now a whole year older, she steps out her outfit glaring. She rubs her eyes so they can adjust easier and looks about at everyone they're to greet her.  
"What smells good?" Was her first words that came out of her mouth.  
"I made some food for us all; come we'll talk about what you did at the dinner table." Ubuu says pointing in the direction he went earlier.  
At the table everyone eating except Piccolo, conversation has already started.  
"...So you're really that much stronger?" Piccolo says.  
"Yes I trained her stronger then myself..." the Kaioshin is interrupted by Nimion's chewing of food. Everyone's just staring back stunned at how Nimion's eating.  
"What...I'm Gohans son.... What you didn't expect me to eat like him." Nimion goes back to wolfing down his food. The rest of the diner was eaten in silence as everyone just gazes upon Nimion's eating habits.   
After a quick bite to eat and back at the front of the time chamber door the Kaioshin and the rest of the newly reunited Z warrior stand.   
"One more to go." Says Piccolo,"Nimion and the Kaioshin will be the next to enter and when that's over with, Holly and Nimion will enter. Does everyone understand that?" Everyone nods their head and Ubuu opens the door.   
"Good luck you two." Ubuu smiles.  
"Stay alive you three, I don't want to come back to lifeless bodies." Nimion says entering. The Kaioshin looks back at Piccolo and nods, then Ubuu shuts the door.  
"Now it begins..." Piccolo says staring at the closed door.  
"What begins?" Holly says confused.  
"The ascendance of Nimion, the Kaioshin will try to have him reach the level beyond that of a super Saiya-jin."   
"What...beyond a Saiya-jin?!" Holly says with a surprised look.  
"Yes beyond. Nimion has that sort of ability he did come from Goku and Gohans blood line. Their super Saiya-jin transformations have been astonishing. First there was Goku, watching his best friend Krillin, your father, die by the hands of Frezia. This made him burn with fury and reunite the super Saiya-jin powers. Next was Gohan, training like he did with his father in this very time chamber and facing the menace Cell...turned him into the level beyond that of a super Saiya-jin. Then Goku's second son, Goten, at age seven he ascended into the super Saiya-jin powers by just sparing with his mother, Chi-chi. As you can see Holly, the younger down the line they went the more super Saiya-jin abilities were unlocked. I have much confidence that Nimion will too become the level beyond that of a super Saiya-jin in no time. Right now we have more important things to worry about." Piccolo says still staring at the time chamber door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the time chamber Nimion and the Kaioshin's training started off sooner then expected for the little boy.  
"Kaioshin I can't do this!" Nimion yells as he barley dodges the onslaught of the Kaioshin's blasts.  
"Yes you can boy, trust yourself, get mad very mad and you'll see what can happen. Now stop talking and dodge! HAA!" The Kaioshin launches a beam at him.  
"AHHHH no Kaioshin!" Nimion cowers and miss-dodges the beam letting it hit him on his left side dropping him to the floor harshly. The Kaioshin lands next to Nimion and nudges him with his foot.  
"Well I guess we've got quite a lot of training to do while were in here...." The Kaioshin says a bit disappointed.  
"Th-...that hurt..." Nimion says staggering to a standing position.  
"Now we do it again but this time.... Either counter or dodge the final beam, because if you don't pass that stage you won't move on. I'm also disappointed in you, your a Saiya-jin, Holly got past that stage with much more ease then you. She not only dodged and counters all my attacks, including the final blast, she was able to land and not even be sweating or out of breath. Now what do you say to that?" The Kaioshin says as he turns his back and walks a little ways off.  
"....I say, can it and lets get back to work." Nimion stands up back in the famous fighting stance his father always did.  
"That's the spirit!" The Kaioshin lunges at Nimion and fires a red beam directly towards him, "Move you fool!" Nimion flares up with a white aura and the beam bounces right off of him.  
"H-...H-...how did..." The Kaioshin stutters taking a few steps backwards. Nimion's white aura then turns yellow and his eyes glow white, his black hair stands on end.  
"Now lets fight!" Nimion calls out dashing right into the Kaioshin delivering a Ki powered punch to his gut.  
"ARGH...Wha-...what are you!" The Kaioshin screams fly's off using a rezenzoken to move swiftly out of the way of Nimion barrage of Ki blasts.  
"I am Nimion, the guardian of good.... The son of Gohan!" Nimion screams firing a Masenko right for the Kaioshin.  
"Not if I have anything to say...Our training will continue...now!" The Kaioshin reflects Nimion's blast right back at him knocking him unconscious.  
The Kaioshin lands next to Nimion unconscious body.  
"Well.... I guess I was wrong after all kid. You may actually beat this thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what should I do while I'm waiting for Nimion to get out?" Holly asks combing her hair.  
"Well you can always train in the pendulum room. That could be an idea." Ubuu says with his head down on a table board.  
" We can't spar or raise our powerlevel so it's useless thinking about it. She's had rough training. I can tell she's already stronger then the evil Dragons..." Piccolo says arms crossed.   
"I'm board though; I need something to do. I can't wait all day for Nimion. That's just to long." Holly says.  
"Well if you don't want to wait, go lay down and go to sleep I don't to hear your complying anymore it's agonizing." Piccolo says harshly. Ubuu and Holly just stare at Piccolo.  
"Umm...Holly let's give Piccolo some air."  
"Yeah-good idea Ubuu lets go." Holly and Ubuu walk out of the room their in leaving Piccolo a deep meditation.  
"What are you up to my friends..." Piccolo say's in his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Overlord sir!" Folore calls running into the throne room.  
"Yes my friend, what is it you have for me?" The Overlord says looking up at Folore running into the room. Folore walks next to the overlord and hands him a small piece of paper that the Overlord reads to himself.  
"This is very interesting Folore how did you get this?"  
"A field scout sir, he had given it to me for you." Folore say's bowing.  
"Well I guess then he should be rewarded...kill him." The Overlord smiles.  
"What, kill him...but sir he has...given us vital information." Folore says looking surprised at the Overlords decision.  
"My dear friend let me tell you. If all our knew that the Legendary Kaioshin is still alive and plotting against us, do you think they'll all still want to fight. Some may cower at that thought. It would make us weak, venerable take us to the bottom of the food chain. You see know, this is why only me and you and dead souls shall ever know about this." The Overlord explains pacing back and forth upon his throne level.  
"I see sir, it shall be done right away." Folore says leaving.  
" I'm afraid that we will need more power then we already have to defeat this...bear with me my friend the worse will soon be over." The Overlord thinks.  
Outside the Dark Palace which Folore left. Folore follows a trail, walking across his dark and evil filled world. Thunder clashes in its blood red sky, the black dirt turns to ash as Folores feet take steps across it. He enters another dark and mysterious building.  
"Guard, by word of the Overlord this Minion must be exterminated immediately." Folore says handing the guard another small piece of paper.  
"It shall be done." says the guard grabbing a staff and looking at the piece of paper.   
"Oh and guard send our three elites to my office, I wish to have a word with them." Folore says walking out of the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ubuu and Holly wait egerly outside the Hyperbolic Time Chambers door. Waiting for whets inside to come back out.  
"So, Ubuu after Nimion's done me and him will go in there?" Holly says looking up at the door.  
"Yea for a day, you'll both be seventeen when you exit on that last day...heh two whole years in 3 whole days." Ubuu says.  
"Yeah...Nimion..." Holly blushes.  
"You really like him don't you Holly" Ubuu says smiling.  
"You can say that Ubuu...but it's more then that." Holly says.  
Stepping out of the room he's been in Piccolo walks to the door where Ubuu and Holly are.  
"It's time; they should be coming out any minute" Piccolo says walking right up to the door. The doorknob turns down and clicks open. IT swings aside to reveal the Kaioshin carry Nimion out.  
"Nimion!" Holy cries out as she leaps up and tries to reach Nimion. Piccolo grabs her by the arm and holds her back.  
"Let Holly go Piccolo it's ok Nimion is un-harmed, he's just to much like a true Saiya-jin. He used all his power on a sneak attack right before I opened the door." Kaioshin say's placing Nimion gently on the ground. Piccolo releases Holly and she runs to Nimion's side.  
"... Nimion...are you ok? Speak to me Nimion." Holly says.  
"...Holly...HOLLY! AHH" Nimion say's his eyes shooting open, "get off me!"   
"Well Nimion don't get her mad your going to have to be with her for a year, remember." Ubuu says laughing.  
"Oh thanks Nimion....." Holly say's getting up and turning her back.  
"Kaioshin did you train Nimion to the level of...."   
"No Piccolo I wasn't able to make it that far I'm sorry." The Kaioshin say's.  
"That's alright, I just hope Nimion will be able to achieve it while he's in the chamber for the last time." Piccolo says.  
"Ok, Holly and Nimion it is time. You shall both enter the Chamber one last time but together. Train hard, fight well, be strong and good luck." The Kaioshin wishes.  
"Ok...god this is going to be painful." Nimion say's with his head down.  
"Alright, someone open the door I'm dragging Nimion in." Holly say's grabbing Nimion's arm.  
"AHH let go!" Nimion screams trying to squirm out of her grip.  
"Well Nimion have a fun time, be careful she may bit." Ubuu say's laughing.  
"Ubuu when I get out of here remind me to kill yo..."Nimion's cut off by Piccolo closing the door behind him.  
"I'm starting to believe this was a bad idea..." Piccolo say's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Demon realm, Folore sits in his office looking out his windows watching human slaves doing work for their masters.  
"Sir..." a sly voice calls.  
Folore turns around to view his new company.  
"I see you made it." Folore say's staring at the three humans that were mutated to be specialized demons. These three demons are all human looks and structure. These three demons/humans are two females and one male. The demon to Folores left is Avet one of the two females. She wears an armor plating that covers her top and to her bottom, her red belt keeps it all interconnected. The second demon, Medeon to Folore's right is the male. He wears a large black cloke that drapes to the floor and drags behind him. His face is en-shadowed by a hood. He also carries a sword attached to his back. The last demon to Folore's right is Tessla. She wears a elfish medieval style armor decorated with an assortment of jewels and gems. Her hair is the only demon hair which is not black. Her hair sparkels a silverish with golden highlights that glistens in the presence of a sun.  
"I've got a job for you three. There are three beings left on the Earth that need to be taken care of. Do not take them lightly it will be your downfall if you do." Folore say's  
"Finally something for us to get our hands dirty in." Avet calls out.  
"Avet, I said you should not take these people lightly they are not like the rest." Folore says leaning back in his chair.  
"Sir do not worry we will take care of them. You will not be disappointed." Medeon bows.  
"Good, then head to the north, they are hiding somewhere up there. They might be at the Lookout tower. Be careful." Folore says waving them off.  
Medeon leaves follow by the other two girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile as Holly and Nimion start there last day of training, the three bounty hunters head towards the Lookout Tower.  
Piccolo glances up at Ubuu and the Kaioshin. They both glace back in suspicion.  
"What was that..."Ubuu says quietly.  
Piccolo walks to the edge of the Lookout Tower and stares upon the Earth.  
"Three... three demons are heading towards us...everyone should hide, we need to buy time for Holly and Nimion no matter what the cost." Piccolo says walking back and taking cover behind a large stone wall in the back of the palace.  
Avet, Tessla and Medeon stop at the foot of the Tower and look around.   
"I felt something I just don't know where it is...maybe..." Medeon says looking up the pole that extends almost to the outer rim of the Earth.  
"They must be up there Medeon!" Tessla calls.  
"Alright follow me you two and keep close." Medeon yells blasting off following the pole upwards.  
"Now you both better scatter." Piccolo yells to Ubuu and the Kaioshin.  
"Right" Ubuu says ducking behind a box a little bigger them himself. The Kaioshin nods and dissaperes out of sight. Medeon, Avet and Tessla all fly over and land in the center of the Lookout. They just look around the palace.  
"Looks like nothings here...seems abandoned." Tessla say's.  
"Yeah but they can be hiding." Avet says back.  
"You're both useless you don't need to see them to know there here. I feel one of them...a small power level, Tessla even you could handle this one." Medeon smirks.  
"Not funny Medeon. You know I've got a strong enough power level to even challenge you." Tessla says a little mad.  
"Piccolo, it's be Ubuu, they sense me...I'll expose you guys if I don't do anything quick...say good-bye for Nimion and Holly for me..." Ubuu says to piccolo telepathically. Before Piccolo even has the time respond Ubuu powers to full and blasts forward charging right at Tessla using a punch reinforced with all his Ki knocking her dead center into a building breaking it apart.  
"Ok who's next!" Ubuu says hot-tempered.  
"Why you little brat!" Medeon says appearing behind Ubuu. Within that split second Medeons hand is driven in one side of Ubuu and out the other. Ubuu's eyes go dead instantly. Medeon smiles and takes his hand out letting Ubuu drop to the floor. Avet runs over to where Tessla was blown to.  
"I...I don't feel her Ki anymore Medeon." Avet says shocked.  
"She couldn't have survived all the energy in that large a burst and she wasn't even alert or powered-up...she's gone." Medeon says.  
"I guess that's all...I don't feel anymore powers." Avet say's.  
"I guess that was what Folore was talking about, that kid how could do that in one attack..." Medeon says looking at Ubuu's lifeless body.  
"Let's go and tell Folore Avet." Medeon say's taking off.  
Once gone out of range Piccolo comes out of hiding and kneels down next to Ubuu's body. The Kaioshin appears next to Piccolo and looks down at Ubuu.  
"He's sacrifice will not be in vain Piccolo. We will avenge his death. All we need is the power from Nimion and Holly." The Kaioshin says reassuring Piccolo.   
Piccolo and the Kaioshin wait the rest of the day for Nimion and Holly to finish there training. As night starts to fall Piccolo finds a place to rest while the Kaioshin still waits outside the door. Waiting for the last two legends to walk through that door. The last two people who will be able to save the Earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the Legendary Kaioshin wait outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber doors, Piccolo goes over where one of the three demons was hit.  
"Kaioshin...I think she's still alive" Piccolo says uncovering her body.  
"...Well keep an eye on her, Nimion and Holly should be coming out soon" The Kaioshin says looking down at the demon. Piccolo picks her up and tosses her aside to were he can keep an eye on her while waiting for Nimion and Holly to return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Folore!" Medeon calls entering his office.  
"Yes Medeon did you complete your tasks already?" Folore says turning around in his chair.  
"We have taken care of the individual you requested." Medeon says and bows along with Avet.  
"Where is Tessla, Medeon?" Folore says looking around Medeon to see if he missed her.  
"Well...sir she didn't make it...I'm sorry to report that."   
"...Very well...I guess we need to do something about that then... Medeon." Folore glares at him.  
Medeon looks back at Folore with fear in his own eyes.   
"Sir...you wouldn't" Medeon says under his breath. Avet steps back covering her mouth with her hand.  
"Your lack of leadership upsets me, for this must be punished. Good bye Medeon." Folore says holding a hand directly at Medeon's face. Avet jumps back as Folore incinerates Medeon's head, his lifeless body hitting the floor.   
"Now then, Avet you're now in command. I feel you can do... a much better job then Medeon at the moment. Now go there was more then an individual there were three of them." Folore say's with the same evil look he gave Medeon before he took of his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Click, click, and click. The sound of the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber trying to open.  
"Piccolo come quickly Nimion and Holly are coming out." The Kaioshin says. Piccolo walks over to the Kaioshin's side watching the door trying to open.  
"Kaioshin, shouldn't the door be opening..." Piccolo says with a weird look.  
"It must be jammed!" The Kaioshin says panicking. Piccolo moves out of the way of the door. "Piccolo, where are you going?" The Kaioshin says.   
"You might want to move if you don't want to get hit." Piccolo says watching the door from were he's standing.  
"Get hit from what...Piccolo what's that noise?" The Kaioshin says stepping closer to the door trying to make out the words coming from within.  
"Kaioshin move now!" Piccolo screams. The Kaioshin still getting closer says what the words he's hearing.  
"Ka...me...ha...me...Oh no. This isn't good." The Kaioshin stands up and leaps forward right when the door come blasting forward right over his head followed by a blue colored beam.  
"...I told you to move..." Piccolo says walking back up.  
"Hi Piccolo" Nimion says stepping out of the Chamber onto the Kaioshin.  
"AHH" the Kaioshin screams. Nimion steps back looking to see what he stepped on.  
"Hi Kaioshin...sorry about that" Nimion says with a innocent look on his face.  
"What happened?" Holly says walking out next to Nimion also stepping onto the Kaioshin.  
"Gahh!" The Kaioshin screams again trying to get up. Holly steps back look to the ground.  
"Oh sorry Kaioshin didn't see you." Holly says sweat drop on her forehead. Nimion helps the Kaioshin up to his feet and out into the center of the Palace.  
"Welcome back Nimion and Holly." Piccolo says looking at the two of them."  
"Yeah...thanks for the warning..." The Kaioshin says trying to crack his back. Piccolo walks up to Nimion and looks him in the eyes. Nimion stares back and nods his head slightly.  
"Hello... Piccolo Nimion you both ok?" Holly says waving her hand between the two.  
"Yea Holly were ok, I just had to tell Piccolo something.  
"Oh...ok whatever. So what are we going to do now since all of the training is done?" Holly says leaning against a pillar.  
"First you shall rest then in the morning we will work out of plan of action to rid these demons from the universe once and for all." The Kaioshin says. Piccolo taps the Kaioshin on the shoulder and whispers in his ear and they start there own whispering conversation.  
"I wonder what is that important that they need to keep from us..." Nimion says leaning against a pillar.  
"I don't know but is seems different around here...hey where's Ubuu..." Holly says looking around.  
"Yeah your right wouldn't he had been here too greet us...Piccolo Kaioshin where's Ubuu?" Nimion says walking towards them.  
Piccolo and the Kaioshin both look at each other then look at the ground.  
"Nimion...while you were in the Chamber... we were ambushed by a small group. Three elite fighters...Ubuu was able to knock one unconscious, but in the end lost his life and saved ours." The Kaioshin says putting an arm on his side.  
"No... he's gone...now it's just us, me, you, Holly and Piccolo." Nimion says with a small tear in his eye. Holly walks up to his side and puts her arms around him, tears trickling off her cheeks.  
"We still have the one fighter that Ubuu knocked out; she can come in handy once she awakens." Piccolo says pointing to where he laid Tessla down.  
"I don't see anything Piccolo, just a big empty space." Nimion says looking where Piccolos figure is pointing.  
"What...where'd she go?!" Piccolo says surprised.   
"Nimion behind you!" The Kaioshin yells pointing behind Nimion. Nimion tosses Holly into the Kaioshin's arms and side steps tripping Tessla and grabbing her neck.  
"Argh, let me go you human scum!" Tessla says choking,   
"Not for what you did to my friend you beast." Nimion says squeezing her neck tighter.  
"Nimion stop! What you're doing is no lower then what they did to Ubuu!" Holly says grabbing Nimion's arm.  
"So what should we do? Let her get away with it!" Nimion says staring into Tessla's eyes.  
"I-...I can tell you how to get into the Dark Palace..." Tessla try's to say.  
"What did you say?" The Kaioshin says stepping closer.  
"I-... can get you into the Dark Palace." She says again.  
"Why would you do that?" Piccolo says.  
"Le-...let me go and I shall tell all..." Tessla chokes. Nimion lets go of Tessla's neck and lets her drop to the ground.  
"Nimion..." Holly says glaring at him.  
"She wanted me to let go of her, not to set her down." Nimion says with an angered face. Tessla stands up and looks towards the Kaioshin.  
"Now why are you going to tell us this?" The Kaioshin asks.  
"I was forced to be like this. Do you think I want to be driven by these heartless murders? They're the ones who killed my family. Made me watch as they feasted upon them...alive." Tessla says with rage.  
"I see, well I guess you'll be of some help to us...what is your name?" Kaioshin asks.  
"My name is Tessla." Tessla replies.  
"Kaioshin we can't! If we let her help us who knows when she could turn!" Nimion yells mad at the Kaioshin for his answer.  
"But Nimion she'll help us, look at what happened to her family like yours and mine." Holly says trying to calm Nimion down.  
"Fine she can help but if she does, I'm not going. You all can go to this Dark Palace without me." Nimion says turning his back and walking away.  
"...Nimion, what would your father, Gohan, think of what your doing right now. Also your grandpa, Goku."   
"...You're right Piccolo...I guess I have no choice then." Nimion says looking towards the ground in sigh.  
"Good then it's settled we rest then leave." The Kaioshin says. Nimion walks back to the group and Piccolo puts an arm on his shoulder.  
"Come on kid, I know you can do this." he says.  
As the day passes on and Nimion and his crew plan out their course of action against the demons form an ancient past, Avet speeds towards the Kami Lookout which Nimion and gang are staked out at. As Avet lands on the lookout she looks around to find the others they had missed on their first encounter there.  
"Now who else could have been here..." Avet says looking around.  
"Alright you guys is this going to be our plan?" Nimion says form inside a building.  
"What...hum I hear something." Avet thinks, as she quietly walks to the side of a small tower structure and listens.  
"Since were all agreed then lets go Tessla you can show us the way to this Dark Palace." Kaioshin says grabbing a hold of the doorknob.  
"So Tessla's a traitor...Folore won't be happy to hear this." Avet says backing up away from the door and jumping off the edge of the Lookout. The Kaioshin opens the door and peers out.  
"What is it Kaioshin" Piccolo asks.  
"I thought I felt a presence out here. Must've been nothing." The Kaioshin says walking out.  
"Aw man he felt my Ki, I'd better get back to Folore before they spot me." Avet says flying off.  
"What was that..." Piccolo says looking in the direction where Avet fled.  
"What is it Piccolo? You and the Kaioshin are a bit jumpy." Holly says.  
"Yeah...that's it I'm just jumpy too..." Piccolo says slightly, looking behind himself again.  
"Let's go, follow me." Tessla says taking off.  
"This is it...lets go Holly." Nimion says floating into the air then blasting off following Tessla.  
Holly, Piccolo and the Kaioshin all take off after him and follow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Avet fly's as fast as she can back to Folore's building. Once she reaches the building she keeps on running until she bursts into Folore's office.  
"SIR!" She screams out of breath.  
"What's all the commotion about Avet? IN a hurry to tell me you completed your tasks?" Folore says grinning.  
"No...worse all four of them are on their way, along with Tessla...as their companion." Avet says kneeling.  
"What! This can't be! I must warn the Overlord." Folore says jumping out of his chair.  
"What about me sir?" Avet says standing.  
"Get a armada of our best soldiers ready!" Folore says running off.  
Folore speeds out of his building along the burnt ground paths to the Dark Palace. Folore runs through the Dark Palace gates al the way back to the throne room.  
"Overlord sir! I have urgent information!" Folore says running up the steps and then bowing at the top.  
"If it's about our troublemakers, I know there on their way." The Overlord says standing.  
"B-...but how?" Folore says with amazement.  
"Remember Folore do not underestimate my powers I can see much more on this world then you." The Overlord says walking down the steps. Folore turns and walks by his side.  
"What shall we do? I had Avet gather some troops." Folore says  
"That is not necessary unless you want all your best men to be killed." The Overlord says opening a door.  
"Killed? How can they be all killed?" Folore asks walking through the door.  
"Easily, these being are much stronger. Avet, Tessla and Medeon never had a chance against them. So what do you think a bunch of low class minions are going to do?" The Overlord laughs.  
"How will we defeat them then? If none of our minions can kill them." Folore says.  
"Come up here and read this scroll Folore." The Overlord says stepping next to a pillar with a scroll clinging to it.  
"What...how will this help?" Folore says grabbing the scroll and unrolling it.  
"Just read it my friend. You'll see." The Overlord says. Folore starts to read the words that are inscribed on the scroll.  
"A Dark Age shall appear on the Earth, much death and sorrow will engulf the tiny planet. A race of ancient times shall come to reclaim what was there. They bring along with them a dark evil and destruction that will once again plunge the universe into darkness. But a white light will bring them to their knees from one of a four shall it come. Lead by on of the ancient races own. As this engulfs the races evil is shall dissipate and the universe shall be safe once again. Until another evil force comes form afar from the heart of the universe dftjjjtyioloxdveeb..."  
"Do you see now Folore?" The Overlord says taking the scroll form his hands.  
"Yes...we were never meant to prevail. Then why try this Overlord?" Folore says with anger.  
"Well those symbols at the bottom of the scroll have never been able to be deciphered. Some people say its plan to defeat the light bringers. Other says its something that will destroy everything." The Overlord says putting the scroll back in its place.  
"But...how do we know?" Folore says.  
"Only time my friend...only time will tell of the answer." The Overlord says putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Right there!" Tessla points.  
"Evil...I can feel it all..." Piccolo says landing. Tessla, Nimion, Holly and Kaioshin all land right next to him. They all stare into the into the gigantic created hole into the Earth. Black clouds and faint screams from within them can be heard. Holly grabs Nimion's arm in fear.  
"Can you hear that Nimion..."?  
"Yea, people screaming...their tortured souls are in those clouds..." Nimion says looking deep into the creator.  
"Let's waste no time, the sooner we destroy them, the sooner everything will be back to normal." Kaioshin says then jumping down into the hole.  
"This is the point of no return if you're going to help, follow if not leave." Tessla says jumping in next. Piccolo leaps in without saying a word except looking back at Nimion.  
"This is Holly..." Nimion says look down in the creator.  
"Yep your right...let's follow." Holly says grabbing Nimion's hand. Nimion look down at Holly's hand holding his.  
"Yeah lets go." Nimion says.  
Nimion and Holly both jump in at the same time floating down through the hole. They keep falling and fall through to another dimension. Soon they land on blackish red ground next to the others.  
"So you did come, we thought you wouldn't" Kaioshin says turning to greet them. Nimion just looks at them and smirks. Holly looks around them at the surroundings.  
"It's hot...and the ground and sky look like blood...this place is giving me the creeps." Holly says.  
"Let's get going, quickly follow me." Tessla says rushing off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Folore our guests have arrived..." The Overlord says walking to the gate of the Dark Palace.  
"Then it's time...the final fight is about underway then." Folore says looking where the Overlord has his head turned.  
"They're coming here, quickly but silently...I see you my friends. Lead them here Tessla that's right. Lead then to their destruction." The Overlord says silently.  
"Do we wait or shall we greet them?" Folore asks.  
"Why don't greet them first, I'll be waiting in my throne." The Overlord says walking back into the Dark Palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There it is...just as I remember it." Tessla says still running towards it followed by the others.  
"What a symbol of pure evil..." Piccolo says. They all run up to the gate of a towering black building. At the base five finger like pillars stretch out and point towards the sky. The building shaped like a cylinder that was slightly pinched in the middle. The top then coming to a point.   
"So this is where we stand..." Nimion says.  
"Welcome!" A voice calls from behind one of the finger like structures. Startled the group all turns in a ready position towards the voice.  
"I recognize that voice...Folore.." Tessla says.  
"Folore?" Holly says looks at Tessla weird.  
"Come out you coward! Folore I know it's you!" Tessla says firing a small ball of fire at the structure cracking it. Folore jumps out from behind it into the air.  
"So I see it is true, Tessla you traitor!" Folore screams landing.  
"Scum..." Nimion says under his breath.  
"What was that young man?" Folore says turning his attention to Nimion.  
"Scum... that's what I said and what you are." Nimion repeats enforcing his gesture.  
"So a comedian among the group, trying to pick a fight little man..." Folore laughs.  
"Yeah I don't mind, beating you wouldn't make me sweat." Nimion grins.  
"What! Why you little..." Folore says mad.  
"Alright everyone back up the fireworks are about to fly..." Nimion says getting into his fighting stance.  
Everyone backs off to the sidelines.   
"An early death wish...my, my people these love to commit suicide." Folore says getting into his stance.  
"Yeah well consider yourself one of them" Nimion says.  
"...Short and sweet that's what it'll be." Folore says glazing into Nimion's eyes.  
"Alright then as you wish!" Nimion yells.   
In an instant and a flash of light Nimion speeds off faster then any eye can see punching Folore right into the gut. Folore grabs his stomach and falls to the ground coughing up blood.  
"Short and Sweet, just like you wanted it." Nimion grins holding a hand to the back of Folore then blasting his into nothing but dust.  
Everyone just looks at Nimion in awe.  
"You...you were able to kill Folore with out even powering up a bit!" Kaioshin says still stunned.  
"If this is how strong they all are then consider this job over" Nimion says smiling.  
"It's not over till it it's over. We still have to defeat the Overlord. Once he's defeat the evil minions will all disappear for they have no one to lead then anymore." Tessla says  
"Then lets go." Piccolo says stepping forward.  
Tessla leads the group through the Dark Palaces gates and straight into the throne room.  
"Where's the Overlord..." Tessla says looking around.  
"I'm here Tessla..."The Overlord calls high atop his throne. Everyone glances up as the Overlord jumps down right in front of Tessla.  
"I'm disappointed in you Tessla, defecting with these bags of dirt." The Overlord says putting a hand on Tesslas head.  
"Bag of dirt eh...It wont be my ass who's fertilizing the land." Nimion says outraged.  
"Nimion shh..." Holly says grabs his side.  
The Overlord looks at Nimion.  
"I'll deal with you in a minute...funnyman...but right now I have small business to take care of with Tessla." Overlord grins and starts to squeeze her head.  
"Now for defecting to them you must be punished!" The Overlord screams.  
"Tessla!" Holly cries out.  
"Stop it now you fiend" Piccolo yells out.  
The Kaioshin draws his sword.  
"Let her down Overlord...now"   
"Fine I'll end it then." The Overlord picks Tessla up by the head and stares into her face. Then tosses her high up against a wall impaling her on a spike.  
"TESSLA!" Holly and the Kaioshin scream.  
"There, I'm finished. Who's next." The Overlord grins and walks up to the group.  
Nimion in rage at another life that has been lost jumps up into the air a golden aura spurts up around him. His hair growing to his waist and forming golden spikes. His pupils turn turquoise and electricity flows around his body.  
"Overlord!" Nimion screams form high above.   
"You will never take another life again!" he yells rushing down at the Overlord with two balls of energy in his hands as the final bout for the planet Earth begins.  
The Overlord grabs both of Nimions hands as he fires the two balls and aims them back at Nimion himself letting them hit and detonate on him.  
"Weakling you'll never win!" The Overlord calls swinging Nimion in a circle. Nimion grabs a hold of a large column near by and swings his legs upward stopping the Overlord from swing him. Nimion then flips forwards sending the Overlord crashing through the near by wall.  
"Go Nimion!" Kaioshin yells.  
The Overlord rushes at Nimion and disappearing before he hits him.  
"Huh...where'd he go?" Nimion says franticly looking around himself.  
"I don't see or feel him" Piccolo says.  
"NIMION! ABOVE YOU!" Holly screams pointing her finger. It was too late though. As Nimion turns and looks above him the Overlord had made a sharp sword out of energy and came down thrusting it through Nimion's body. As he and the Overlord fall to the ground.  
"No!" Kaioshin yells jumping at the Overlord with his sword aimed at his head.  
The Overlord moves to his side and bats the Kaioshin harshly into a wall.  
"Nimion! No!" Holly screams as she runs to his body.  
The Overlord appears in front of her about to take his sword through her but Piccolo jumps up and kicks him into one of the columns. Holly runs up to Nimions side and pick his body up and hugs it tightly.  
"Nimion...no don't go..." She says tears trickling down her cheeks.  
Piccolo distracting the Overlord lets Holly endure her suffering while holding Nimions dead body.  
"This is the end for you all! Your messiah has fallen!" The Overlord laughs as eh beats down on Piccolo.  
"It won't end this way...Nimion it won't...IT WONT!" Holly says screaming she stands up tears flowing down her cheeks. Her body starts to flash a bright white. As she makes her way towards the Overlord. The Overlord drops Piccolos battered body and looks over at Holly.  
"The-...The light...that's the light!" The Overlord backs up cowardly.  
Holly holds her position and looks at the Overlord with white eyes.  
"You've caused too much pain! To much suffering! Now you must suffer!" She screams holding her arms into the air. As she holds her arms high into the air she lets out a ear-piercing scream. Bright light starts to flash out from her body and a shockwave of pure light and energy fly's out. It goes through the bodies of the Kaioshin, Piccolo, Nimion, Tessla, and The Overlord. It keeps going out through the walls of the Dark Palace through the demons dimension. It makes it way out onto the Earth and speeds out around that.  
As the light dims out Holly, Kaioshin, Tessla, Nimion and Piccolo all lay there on the ground of the Earth. The demons irradiated from he world.  
Piccolo opens his eyes and staggering as he gets up.  
"Wha-...what happened..." He says as he looks around finding himself and the other on the Earth. Holly starts to get up and opens her eyes.  
"Where am I...Piccolo!" she says tripping as she runs and hugs him almost knocking them both down.  
"You did it Holly...you saved Earth." Piccolo says looking down on her.  
"I did...Nimion!" she interrupted her own sentence looking around for his body.  
She lets go of Piccolo and runs to Nimion's body. She grabs it and holds it like she did before another tear dripping from her face.  
"Wha...man...do I got a headache." Nimion says sitting up.  
"NIMION! YOUR ALIVE!" Holly screams hugging him tightly.  
"What happened, I thought..." Nimion says interrupted by Holly's warm hug.  
"It seems that Holly has destroyed them all. Some power hidden deep within her came out and after that everything was covered. I can't remember anything past that." Piccolo says.  
"Ugh...man what a day for me..." The Kaioshin says walking over with Tessla over his arm.  
"What now..." Holly says helping Nimion up.  
"Piccolo can't you find the Dragonball's so we can summon the Dragon?" Nimion says dusting himself off.  
"I don't know if I can find them without a radar." Piccolo says.  
"I'll be able to help...I can gather them all very quickly." The Kaioshin says letting Tessla down.  
"Good, we'll be able to wish everyone back today!" Holly leaps up and down in enjoyment.  
"Dragonball's...what are they?" Tessla asks.  
"Well...a Dragonball is an orange glass balls that you can hold in your hand. There are seven of these. Each marked with a star on them. A number of stars for each Dragonball. When all seven are gathered, someone calls for the eternal Dragon that sleeps within to come out. When this happens the gatherer is granted form one to three wishes depending on the Dragon's strength." Piccolo explains to Tessla.  
"Speaking of wishes, Piccolo how many can these grant?" Nimion asks.  
"Only two. That's as much power as I was able to give them." Piccolo replies.  
"So this means we can wish the world back to its former self and then everyone that was killed by these demons back!" Kaioshin says.  
As the Kaioshin spans the Earth seeking out all seven Dragonball's. Nimion and his gang sit around and talk and explain to Tessla about there past.  
"Hey guys look at this..." Nimion says holding up a scroll.  
"What is it Nimion?" Holly says looking at the scroll.  
"I don't know, I found it here."  
"Let me see it Nimion." Tessla says taking the scroll.  
"What is it?" Piccolo asks.  
"...Here you guys read." she hands it back to Nimion for the rest to read.  
"...So we were suppose to win...and they knew it but couldn't prevent it..." Nimion says looking back at Tessla.  
"What do these symbols mean Tessla?" Holly says pointing to them.  
"Who knows and who cares. I'm just glad it's all over." she says.  
"Nimion can I keep that" Piccolo asks holding out a hand.  
"Yeah sure I don't mind, It doesn't do us much good anymore." Nimion says handing it over to Piccolo.  
"Guys!" The Kaioshin yells as he lands with his arms filled with all seven Dragonball's.  
"Look he got them all!" Holly says running over.  
The Kaioshin puts them all down in a circle with the seventh ball in the middle.  
"Ok Piccolo do your stuff." Kaioshin says.  
Piccolo calls the Dragon to come forth to grant their wishes. The Dragonball's flash form orange to yellow and the mile long Dragon climbs into the sky outlined in gold. As he reaches his peak the gold fades to reveal a green scaly Dragon.  
"You have awoken me form my slumber, what is your wishes..." The Dragon says in a booming voice.  
"Dragon!" Nimion calls out "We wish for you to return the Earth to the state is was in before the demons ascended upon the Earth, also we wish for you to revive every life that was lost by the demons coming." Nimion yells up at the Dragon.  
"Those wishes will be granted no problem..." The Dragon calls down. The Dragon's eyes glow a brighter red. The landscape around Nimion and the rest start to change. Building's and road reappear out of nowhere. People appear start to appear out of no where along with it.  
"Your wishes have been granted..." The Dragon's voice booms out.  
"Thanks you Dragon!" Nimion calls back.  
"Farwell..." The Dragon glows yellow and the Dragonball's float up into the air. The Dragon fades and the Dragonball's blast off in different directions around the world.  
"Let's get back to the Capsule Corporation dome!" Holly yells as she takes off. Everyone takes off along with her. As they fly their way back to the dome.  
"Look down there everyone's alive!" Holly points.  
"Gohan...it that Nimion?" Videl says.  
Nimion and the rest land in front of there old friends and family.  
"Mom dad!" Nimion says running up to Gohan and Videl hugging them.  
"Nimion...you've grown..." Gohan says.  
"Man Holly, how'd you get so old..." Krillin says.  
"It's a long story you guys" Nimion and Holly tell their parents.  
"Let's go Kaioshin...and Tessla." Piccolo says.  
"Your right, it's better to not be seen." The Kaioshin says  
As the Kaioshin, Piccolo and Tessla leave quietly Nimion and Holly tell their story of what happened after the world was taken over. Nimion looks back to see the faint trails were Kaioshin and the rest left so they would be unseen, he smiles and turns around to see everyone going inside the Capsule Dome. He grabs the doorknob to go in but it's locked.  
"Hey guys let me in." He says knocking on the door.  
"Party!" he hears on the inside along with lots of laughing.  
"Come on guys this isn't funny let me in!" Nimion says pounding on the door.  
All is at peace once again. The Earth is back to its prosperous state.   
  
  
End 


End file.
